Blackmail
by lollie-chan22
Summary: Ikuto has blackmail, what will he make Amu do? One-shot lime, may become a two-shot with a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

skippy: I don't own Shugo Chara!. :1

**Blackmail**

Amu sat at the table across from Ikuto, shivering slightly. She wore nothing but her red, lacy bra and panties. She kept her eyes focused on her hand of cards, but she could feel his gaze traveling over her bare skin.

This wasn't fair.

Here she was, in nothing but her underwear, while Ikuto sat across from her with a smug look on his face, fully dressed.

How did she let herself get dragged into his little game? How did she let herself be convinced to participate in this game of poker? This morbid, inappropriate, perverted game of strip poker?

Amu was thoroughly disappointed in herself. How did it come to this?

Ikuto, on the other hand, was very proud of himself for getting Amu to play this kind of game with him. He smirked at her from across the table.

He couldn't help staring at her delicious, barely clothed body.

He loved the way her blush grew with every second he stared at her.

He loved the way she tried to hide her bare skin by pulling her knees to her chest or crossing her arms.

He loved the fact that he held in his hand the set of cards that would make her strip one of her last two articles of clothing.

It was like holding the key to the Humpty Lock.

How did he get into this situation, this wonderful situation, that every other man Amu knew could only *dream* of being in?

Simple.

He blackmailed her.

He took pictures of her-much less than decent pictures-and threatened to show them to the whole school unless she played poker with him.

It only took her a few moments to decide. There were pictures of her full body completely nude in his set of pictures; no girl-no person-would ever allow inappropriate pictures of themselves to be displayed to their whole high school.

So she had agreed to play with him, but he said she had to play by his rules.

At the time she just agreed, she had to get home because it was her sister's birthday and she was already late. She promised to stop by his house the next morning, which was saturday morning, ready to play.

Ikuto knew she wouldn't stand a chance against his skills.

He didn't think she'd agree to play him in strip poker, over something as idiotic as pictures, especially when she sucked *this* much at poker.

But hey, who was complaining? It was her loss.

They sat there, staring at each other from across the table.

Amu bit her lip nervously, trying to hide her evil smile that was threatening to show itself.

She had been purposely holding back her skill, making herself look like a loser who sucked at poker. She'd let Ikuto win so far, let him get her down to her last articles of clothes.

His rules? One article of clothing would be shed each round. The person who lost would be the one to lose their clothes. They had to stand up and strip it off, then sit back down. But no piling on clothes like you were going out in a blizzard. They had to have the same amount of clothes on. Hats, purses, bags, belts, socks, and other accessories didn't count. If she won, she got the pictures back; if he won, he got to keep the pictures, but no one else would see them. Those were his rules.

But Amu would win. She would humiliate him for thinking it was that easy to beat her and get her to do what he wanted.

She would win.

It was Ikuto's turn. It had been for a while. He'd been staring at her the whole time.

Amu chewed on her lip and hesitated before speaking.

"Ikuto..." she finally said, "i-it's your turn..."

"Hmm, so it is..." came his calm reply. He set down his cards face-up and leaned toward her slightly "Your bra, please, sweetheart..." he said quietly.

Amu glared at him as he leaned back in his chair, smirking at her, folding his arms in front of himself.

"Sorry, can't do that, *babe*," she answered, her glare transforming into an evil smile as she set her cards down on top of his. "Off with your first layer now, hun."

Surprise flashed across Ikuto's face for a split second, but it was quickly replaced with his usual tranquil expression. 'That was a smart move for someone with her experience...' he thought to himself.

He chuckled lowly before standing up to remove his hoodie.

When he stood up Amu noticed a large bulge in his pants. She smirked to herself, happy to know she was having an effect on him. This would make her plan all the more fun.

They continued playing.

Amu won again.

Ikuto shed his band t-shirt that had been under his hoodie. under his hoodie.

Amu won for a third time.

Ikuto shed his undershirt, revealing his torso, which included a flat, toned stomach, six pac abs and all. Amu thought she felt herself drool a little.

She won again.

And Ikuto pulled off his pants.

He was extremely embarrassed and surprised.

He had pitched a tent in his boxers. It was very obvious. He was so confused at what had happened. One second he held the key to seeing her mature body completely bare, the next he was sitting there, humiliated, his erection showing clearly.

He had to win.

They played again, and Ikuto got a surprisingly good hand.

However, Amu's hand was better.

She won.

Ikuto looked at her cards in bewilderment.

Amu leaned across the small table to whisper in his ear.

"Take them off, darling..." she said, gently licking his earlobe before pulling back as he sucked in a sharp breath of surprise. Amu sat down again in her chair, smirking.

He slowly stood up, pushing his chair back a little, settling his thumbs on either side of his boxers. Just then an idea struck him; he removed his hands from his boxers and folded his arms in front of his chest.

He smirked a bit as Amu eyed him suspiciously.

"Well..?" she said expectantly after a few seconds of silence. She motioned to his boxers. "Off."

"...No." Ikuto stated simply.

"Why? What are you waiting for? Just take them off dammit, no going back on the deal." Amu said, getting irritated.

"Wow, *Amu-chan*, eager are we?" Ikuto smirked. "If you want them off so bad, come take them off yourself."

Amu's eyes widened. Was he serious?

She quickly stood up. "Nope, I'm good. That doesn't really matter to me anyway. I won, so I get the pictures now. Right?" Amu's words were rushed.

"Ah, right, the pictures..." Ikuto said more to himself than to her. He lifted a finger to his chin, glancing around before spotting them on his dresser. He walked over and grabbed them, fanning them out for her to see.

"These pictures, Amu-chan?" he said in a mocking voice.

Amu growled lowly and grit her teeth. "Yes, Ikuto, those pictures."

"Come and get them, Amu, if you really want them..." he said with a smirk, stepping back a few steps until he was near the foot of his bed.

Amu marched over to where he was and reached for the pictures. He lifted them up just out of her reach.

She reached for them a second time and again, they were raised just beyond her reach.

Amu tried a few more times before she got too frustrated and practically flung her whole body at Ikuto's hand.

He took advantage of this opportunity and snaked his hand around her waist, dropping the pictures carelessly on the floor and turning the pinkette around, pushing her gently onto the bed, hovering over her and pinning her wrists down with his hands.

Amu was amazed at how fast he had done all this. One moment she almost had the pictures in her hands and the next she was laying on Ikuto's bed, his body mere inches from hers.

Ikuto looked into her eyes deeply, smirking at the tint of pink in her cheeks.

His smirk disappeared as he lowered his face to hers slowly, never breaking eye contact, looking for any sign in her expression that he may be taking things too far.

He stopped to admire her full lips. They were pink and plump. Oh, how he wanted to claim them, to make them his, to smash his own lips down on Amu's until hers were swollen and bruised.

He started lowering his face towards hers again, hesitating before closing the distance between them. It took only a second for Amu to kiss back.

Their kisses went from sweet and hesitant to hot and passionate. Soon the tip of Ikuto's tongue pressed gently at Amu's mouth, and she opened her mouth slightly for him to enter.

His tongue plunged into Amu's mouth, exploring every part of it. He moved her wrists up to above her head so he could hold them with one hand.

His other hand cupped her cheek as they pulled back for air. Ikuto's hand then travelled down to rub Amu's flat stomach lightly it as he kissed Amu's cheek then started on her neck.

He nibbled and sucked on her neck, his ego filling with confidence with ever gasp and moan that exited Amu's sweet mouth.

His hand traveled up slowly towards her breast. He left her neck and went back up to kiss her mouth.

She opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. He slipped his hand under her bra to caress her mound at the same second that his tongue invaded her mouth.

Amu gasped, then moaned as she closed her eyes and arched her back into Ikuto's hand.

They pulled back for air and looked into each others eyes as Ikuto pressed his hips into hers briefly, letting her know what kind of effect she was having on him. They both shuddered at the contact and Ikuto leaned in to kiss her again, pressing his pelvis into hers once more with a grunt before releasing her hands and using both of his to caress her breasts.

Amu moaned and brought her hands down to the elastic of Ikuto's boxers, breathing heavily between his kisses.

Ikuto slid his hand to her back, lifting her up slightly to unhook her bra with his free hand. He then pulled it off of her arms. He laid her against the bed once more and looked down at her now bare, medium sized breasts. He leaned down to cover one with his mouth, just before she got the chance to try and hide them.

She let out a strangled moan and moved her hands back down to his boxers. She began sliding them down slowly. He left her breast and she whimpered at the lost contact. He looked deep into her eyes, his filled with lust.

Ikuto pecked her lips before returning to her other breast, giving it the same treatment and massaging the one he'd just finished with.

Amu pulled his boxers down past his erection. Ikuto gently bit Amu's nipple while twisting the other with his hand. She whimpered loudly and arched into him, then moaned as she relaxed again.

Ikuto kicked his boxers off as he fought the urge to take her then and there. He finished with Amu's breasts and placed a soft kiss on each of them.

He was about to continue further south down her body when he felt her sit up. He looked up into her eyes as she gently pushed on him until he was laying on his back.

She removed her panties quickly without Ikuto noticing before she moved in-between his legs, eying his slightly throbbing erection. Ikuto sat up to see what she was doing.

Amu met his gaze as her small tongue darted out and licked the drop of precum off of the head of his erection gently. He half groaned half whimpered and bit his lip, fighting the urge to shove himself down her throat as his hands clenched the sheets of his bed.

She smirked slightly before repeating her action, but with more tongue. He gasped and clenched his eyes shut. She was teasing him and it was driving him crazy. Yet deep down, he liked the control this girl had over him.

All thoughts were wiped out of his head as she took the head of his penis into her mouth, sucking gently. He gasped and his eyes shot open to watch her.

She pumped his shaft with one hand while massaging his balls carefully with the other. He groaned as she took more of him into her mouth with every suck. He felt himself nearing that peak of pleasure.

"A-Amu..." he grunted, trying to contain himself. She fitted as much of him as she could into her mouth and continued sucking and swirling her tongue. She looked up to meet his eyes, which she saw were filled with lust and pleasure.

She prepared herself mentally before deep throating him almost completely, forcing her gag reflex down. He gasped and moaned instantly, his hands entwining themselves into her soft pink locks.

Amu felt pressure on her head and knew what the blue haired boy wanted. She slowly drew his erection halfway out of her mouth before pushing her lips back onto it and taking the whole thing into her mouth, making her choke a little.

She repeated this many times before Ikuto's hands got rougher, making her go faster and harder, all the while making sure not to hurt the little pinkette. Amu knew he was getting closer and closer to release.

She moaned and her throat vibrated, making him gasp and start moving his hips slowly in and out of her waiting mouth while his hands gripped her hair tighter and his head fell back onto his pillow, his eyes clenched shut.

Amu let go of his balls with her hand only to slip it down between her own legs, rubbing slowly.

Ikuto, somewhat upset at the loss of the attention his balls had been gratefully receiving, opened his eyes to see what Amu was going to do with her hand now.

He had to prop himself up on one of his arms to see, but he wasn't disappointed when he saw her hand moving back and forth along her slick folds.

"F-fuck," Amu heard him mutter.

He felt himself getting even more turned on, but didn't understand why Amu got to play with something like that if he didn't.

He tugged gently up on Amu's soft pink locks so as not to hurt her. She lifted her head from the tip of his erection to see what he wanted.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm, pulling her carefully towards him.

The couple's heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Ikuto pulled Amu up to his face, placing a gentle, slow kiss on her soft lips before looking into her eyes and softly saying, "69, Amu-chan."

Amu blushed, a beautiful shade of pink painting across her cheeks.

Amu nodded and carefully turned herself around to lay across his stomach and gain access to Ikuto's neglected erection.

It was then that Ikuto really realized how short Amu was; he always knew she was little and cute but he couldn't successfully reach her folds with his mouth while she was sucking him off. His fingers would just have to do.

As Ikuto placed his thumb over Amu's wet entrance, she moaned slightly.

He started gently rubbing, licking his fingers every now and then to help them move more smoothly, savoring the taste his fingers had absorbed.

Amu moaned onto his dick as his fingers started moving faster along her. Suddenly she felt something starting to enter her, and not long after Ikuto had two finger tips slipping in and out of Amu's tight hole.

Amu brought her mouth of of Ikuto's erection to rock her hips back against his hand and watch what he was doing for a while.

However, Amu's mouth was replaced with her small hand, and Ikuto was in heaven as he felt it slip on and off of his wet, slick penis.

He removed his hand and placed his thumb on her small sensitive clit, making Amu call out his name. Ikuto's erection twitched at the sound of his name called so desperately and Amu thrust her hips into his hand, silently begging for more.

The young girl felt something coiling inside her, and before she knew it a powerful orgasm washed through her and she came on Ikuto's fingers.

She watched him lick it off of his hand before she turned her head to his throbbing, almost painful erection and took the head into her mouth, pumping his shaft faster.

"Shit, Amu-I'm gonna cum!" Ikuto struggled out. Amu's hand moved even faster and before she knew it Ikuto was groaning loudly and her mouth was filling with his warm, wet fluid.

Amu sat up and turned around on Ikuto's stomach to look into his eyes, swallowing his cum as a small amount dripped down her chin.

Ikuto, breathing heavily, tugged on her arm until she lay down next to him and he wrapped his own arms around her.

"So..." he started, exhausted, "still want those pictures? 'Cause you might need to come over for another game tomorrow, I'm pretty sure you cheated this time."

Amu giggled, knowing he just wanted an excuse for another game of strip poker.

"Hmm, I'll come over again tomorrow. But, keep the pictures. You'll put them to better use than I will, I'm sure," Amu said, patting his softening erection gently as she finished her sentence.

Ikuto squeezed the small pinkette, nuzzling his face into her neck before they both slipped into a deep slumber.

**Blackmail**

skippy: So there. I fixed it, just like I said I would. Happy now? You know the Author's Notes are here for a reason. Next time actually READ them before leaving a bad review.


	2. Review Replies

**I felt bad for replying to some of the reviews like I did. So, here you go. And I replied to the new ones below.**

To Kikio123 -

Okay, so I'm editing this up now, sorry I was so harsh with my reply. :( Don't worry about it!

To KHMarie12 -

Ohoho. x3 Thanks ^ ^ I appreciate it. And seriously? I wrote it like last year and I've edited it like four times since then, I can't believe I let some spelling errors get by D:  
>Glad you enjoyed it~<p>

To amutofan45 (I didn't change this reply) -

Yeah, I know I didn't have spaces. I know that people like spaces. I know how irritating it is to read a story without spaces. But as I said in the old A/N's (they aren't there anymore), I uploaded it from my iTouch and I knew the formatting would get messed up. But I fixed it, like I also said I would do in the A/N's. Also, I said in the summary that I might decide to make it into a two-shot, so thanks for informing me that I didn't mark it as "complete" but that's on purpose so that I can add another chapter if I want. :3

To O -

I understand that walls of text can look scary. It's fine. And thanks! :3

To XxOliviaAmutoFan15xX -

Thankies ^ ^ I'm only 15... But yeah even though I already realized that I needed spaces between paragraphs and I just couldn't do it on my iPod, thanks for being nicer about telling me than everyone else .  
>Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!<p>

To NocturnalSky -

Thanks so much :'D I wrote it some time in the summer and I've edited it roughly 3 times. Maybe more. I'm glad it turned out well 'cause it sure took a ton of work x_x

To kitty.0 -

Hehe, yes. I thought about it a little, and I kind of imagined Amu changing in her room and not closing the curtains to the doors to her balcony. and Ikuto taking pictures through her glass door. If I add another chapter, I may have Amu confront him about them so he has to explain. :3

**Thanks for all your reviews! Bye!**


End file.
